1. Field of Invention
The invention is an improved hydraulic pump which applies electrical energy, air pressure, centrifugal force and gravity to produce hydraulic pressure at low energy expenditure. It is a device which has a plurality of wheels driven by an electric motor which rotates the wheels along a table surface, the surface of which is slotted, and in such slots are located a plurality of levers which, when rolled across, activate a double acting hydraulic piston which produces hydraulic pressure. By the use of air pressure which is applied to a lever attached to the revolving wheels, the effect of centrifugal force and additional weight are applied to the wheels, causing a pressure output at low energy expense.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art of wheels and levers and hydraulic cylinders and the like devices, are well known, as well as apparatus and method of their contruction in general, are found to be known.
These well known prior uses teach and disclose various types of mechanical arrangements of devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.